Pokémon Time Clash
by Spidey-Cents
Summary: Ash and Pikachu head to the Ciro region, home of new Pokémon, new friends and even a couple old ones! (Biweekly story) (Made like the anime, not the game)
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Time Clash

By Spidey-Cents

Episode 1: Welcome to Ciro!

_Welcome to the Cirotish region or Ciro, as the locals call it. Here is the site of a great adventure! But every story has a beginning, so we start with a house in the town of New Bronze_

In Professor Mint's house right now is a bunch of running creatures, three Pokémon and one human.

"Cass!" Professor Mint yelled "would you stop riling up the Pokémon for the new trainers?"

"Sorry, but I just love playing with Pokémon!" Cassandra said.

"Come on, Cass, you're 10 years old tomorrow, not a little kid!"

"I know, but they're so adorable and friendly!" Cass explained.

"For heavens sake," Professor Mint shaked her head as she put her hand on her forehead, "can't you go upstairs and get some sleep, before you leave tomorrow?"

"All right," Cass pouted as she dashed up the steps and into her bed.

"She sure has a lot of energy!" Cass' father said as he returned the Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"Are you sure I should let her have a Pokémon?" the Professor asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Mr Mint replied.

"She gets distracted quickly and isn't very responsible, remember the overfed Goldeen incident?"

"She'll be fine!" Mr Mint reassured her.

"If only someone could travel with her..." Professor Mint said, "wait a minute, I know just who to call!" She yelled as she dashed over to the videophone, "Hello? Operator? I'd like to make a call to Pallet Town in Kanto."

_And now we travel across the regions flying past forests and oceans full of Pokémon!_

_And we now find ourselves in a certain Pallet Town in the Ketchum residence..._

"Ash? Are you up yet?" Mrs. Ketchum yelled up the stairs. When she got no response, she looked at her Mr Mime.

"Mimey" she asked, "could you wake up that sleepyhead?'

" Mime Mime!" Mr Mime said as it climbed the stairs. It opened the door to Ash's room slowly and peeked in.

Ash was lying on his bed, on his stomach, in his clothes, with Pikachu right on top of him.

Mr Mime walked over and tapped Pikachu. Pikachu sat up and used a powerful Thundershock alarm clock.

Both Ash and Mr Mime shook around as the electricity surged through their bodies.

Mr Mime fell on the floor, black and charred a little bit, while Ash sparked a little.

"Good morning to you too" Ash mumbled as he stuck up his hand, "ow..."

_Meet 10 year old Ash Ketchum, the hero of our story, and his partner Pokémon, Pikachu, both are a little... shocked at the moment, but not as shocked as they will be as they travel go the brand new Ciro region!_

"Morning, mom" Ash mumbled as he walked to the table.

"Pikachu? Did you have to do your Thundershock alarm clock again?" Ash's mom asked as she rubbed Pikachu's head. Pikachu sighed at the touch.

"Now then, I may not cook as good as Brock, but your mother can make a very good meal!"

Ash was filling his mouth too much to argue.

"What's the rush?" Ash's mom asked.

"Sorry, Professor Oak called me last night and said I needed to see him ASAP" Ash explained as he grabbed his hat. Pikachu finished it's bowl and dashed onto Ash's shoulder.

"See you later, Mimey!" Ash yelled as he passed Mr Mime sweeping the pathway.

"Mime!" it replied.

Ash ran down the road towards the Oak Pokémon Lab.

He streaked in the door just as Tracy looked up.

"Hey, Ash!" Tracy said, "how're you doing?"

"Sorry, can't talk, on a mission!"

Tracy laughed, that was Ash, a bundle of energy, always on a journey or mission.

Ash ran right through Rotom.

"Oops, sorry Rotom!" Ash yelled as he continued down the corridor.

He ran into the main lab and screeched to a halt.

"Professor? You here?" Ash yelled.

"I'm right here!" Professor Oak said at the computer, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Ash replied.

"I need you to go to the Ciro region," Oak asked.

"The what region?" Ash asked.

"The Ciro region," Oak repeated, "I need you to take this for me." He pointed to a small rock.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I believe it to be an ancient Mega Stone!" Oak exclaimed.

"If it has to do with Mega Evolution, why don't I take it to Kalos?" Ash asked.

"Because a friend of mine, Professor Mint, studies fossils and the history of Mega Evolution, also, I have one more favor I need to ask of you, Professor Mint's daughter turns 10 tomorrow, and she wants someone to accompany her on her journey."

"Of course!" Ash exclaimed, "if that means I can challenge the gyms!"

"Yes," Oak said," that's why I thought you were perfect for the job!"

"So, when do I go?"

"Right now!" Oak said as he pulled out a plane ticket, "better start packing!"

A long plane ride later, Ash was in New Bronze Town Airport, having gotten just off the plane.

"Mom..." Ash complained, "did you have to come too?"

"Yes!" His mother replied, "I've wanted to visit Ciro ever since I learned about all the historical sites here, so I came for a vacation until you go to the league!"

"OK..." Ash said, "I guess."

"So I'll see you soon!" Ash's mother said, "but first I want to see you in this new outfit!"

Ash sighed.

****a quick change later*****

"OK, I'm coming out!" Ash announced.

As he stepped out, his mother clapped, " a perfect fit!"

Ash pulled on his blue hat with a red swoop on it. His jacket was also blue with a white reversed swoop, therefore making the swoops create a Pokéball pattern. His blue jeans matched his hat and jacket, and his white sneakers finished the outfit.

"Sweet!" he yelled, "I'm going to grab my bag and go now, bye!"

"Ash! Wait!" his mother yelled, but Ash was already gone.

Ash grabbed his bag and ran out of the airport, unknown that he was being watched by two people and a Pokémon.

"Look, there's the twerp!" Jessie, the pink haired girl said.

"And there's Pikachu!" James, the blue haired boy said.

"And here's us!" Meowth, the tan scratchy cat Pokémon finished.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet, a blue Pokémon with a small black tail yelled as it popped out of it's Pokéball.

"And here's you driving me crazy," Jessie muttered as she returned Wobbuffet to it's Pokéball.

"Mime mime!" Mime Jr, a small pink Pokémon said.

Team Rocket cackled. No one would help the twerp escape this time!

**Who's that Pokémon?**

**When threatened, this Pokémon can deliver a powerful zap from the electric pouches on it's cheeks. It's jagged tail sometimes attracts lightning during a storm.**

**Find out at the next break!**

Ash strolled down the dirt road towards the lab when a smoke bomb went off.

"What's happening?!" he yelled

"Prepare for trouble, what's happening is us" Jessie started

"And make it double, don't make a fuss" James said.

The two stepped out of the smoke and continued their motto.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth finished as it popped up.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet added

"Mime mime mime!" Mime Jr imputed.

"Not you guys again!" Ash groaned.

Team Rocket was always trying to catch powerful and rare Pokémon, but most of all, Ash's Pikachu.

"Seriously? You guys never give up, do you?" Ash asked.

"Nope!" Jessie said as she threw a Pokéball, "go, Wobbuffet!"

James grabbed a Pokéball off his belt and threw it, "go, Carnivine!"

Meowth ran out along with them.

"It's three on one, twerp!" Meowth said, "now then, attack!"

**It's Pikachu!**

"Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded and jumped to the ground on all fours.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu sparked with yellow energy and shot a bolt at the Pokémon.

"Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!" Jessie ordered. Wobbuffet glowed and took the attack. It grunted on the impact, and then shot it back at Pikachu at double the power.

Pikachu yelled as it was hit by it's own attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, "you alright, buddy?"

Pikachu stood up and nodded.

"Now then, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glowed silver as it became like iron, and it then swung it at the opposition.

"Wobbuffet, Counter!"

"Dodge it, Carnivine!"

Meowth rolled out of the way as Wobbuffet took the hit. It grunted at the hit, and glowed and punched Pikachu.

Pikachu crumbled under the hit.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. Pikachu didn't respond.

Meowth came over and grabbed Pikachu.

"No!" Ash yelled.

Meowth stuck it's tongue at him and hopped away.

"Now, Carnivine, finish the twerp with bullet seed!" James yelled.

Ash braced for impact. But a few seconds later, nothing hit him.

Ash opened his eyes and saw a Croagunk taking the attack.

"Croagunk?" Ash asked.

He turned around and got a glimpse of an old friend.

"Brock?" Ash asked.

Brock dashed up the hill, "Ash, are you OK?"

"Yeah, but they got Pikachu!"

"Croagunk and I will fix that!" Brock yelled, "use Sludge Bomb!"

A purple ball of poison flew at Carnivine. Carnivine yelled out in pain.

"Carnivine!" James yelled.

Carnivine crumpled on the ground, knocked out.

Wobbuffet gulped. Croagunk charged at it and it's arm glowed.

"Night Slash!" Brock commanded.

Croagunk slashed Wobbuffet, who went flying at Team Rocket. They jumped out of the way.

"We won't blast off that easily!" Meowth taunted.

"But you did drop Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Uh...oh..." Meowth said.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu ran like it was going to use Quick Attack, but it then cloaked itself in yellow electricity.

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu yelled as it slammed into Team Rocket.

As Team Rocket went streaking into the sky, they yelled out "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime, Mime, Mime!"

They screamed as they flew so far away they created a twinkling star.

"Pikachu, are you OK, buddy?" Ash asked.

Pikachu smiled,"Pika!"

Brock smiled as well, "what a relief!" Croagunk made a grunt of happiness.

"Oh, yeah, Croagunk, take a long rest," Brock said as Croagunk went into the Pokéball.

"So Brock, why are you here in Ciro?" Ash asked.

"I've been here for a couple of months," Brock answered," I work as an assistant to Nurse Joy in the Pokémon Center. "

"So you didn't become a Pokémon Doctor?" Ash asked.

"I could have become one, but I decided I was fine with only being an assistant, it gives me more mobility for my job."

"OK, I guess," Ash said.

"I can guess you're here for the Ciro League," Brock said, "so, did your mom tell you the plan?"

"The plan?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you!"

"What?" Ash asked.

"Your mom and I planned for me to come with you."

"Awesome!"

_And so, with an old friend, Ash and Pikachu start their travel to New Bronze Town, how will it go? And what about Team Rocket?_

"You two goons goofed up!" Meowth said as it clung to a tree branch.

"We goofed up? We would have won if you had had a better grip on Pikachu!" James yelled as he hung on to another branch.

"We would have won if you two weren't such morons!" Jessie screamed at them as she gripped the tree trunk.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet chimed in as it hung on a third branch upside down, gripping with it's legs.

"Mime, Mime,Mime!" Mime Jr yelled on James' head.

James reached out and grabbed one of the leaves. The 'leaf' gave a cry and unfolded into a Metapod. It let out a shriek and some Butterfree came flying down.

They flapped their wings, releasing powder.

The Sleep Powder hit Team Rocket and they became drowsy.

"Looks like Team Rocket's snoozing off again..." The three said as they relaxed and let go of the tree.

_The only way to find out is to stay tuned!_

**-THE END- (for now)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Time Clash

Episode 2: A New Face at a New Place!

_When we last left Ash, he had just ran into Brock, who has announced he is coming too!_

The two were strolling on a dirt path.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Ash asked.

"Uh... maybe I have this map upside down," Brock answered, "I don't remember there being a forest on the path from the airport to the lab!"

Ash fell onto the ground.

"Ash?" Brock asked, "are you OK?"

"Yeah, I tripped over that... what is that?"

Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and sniffed at the other Pokémon.

It looked like a Caterpie, but it had horns and little legs on each segment of it's body. Two sharp fangs stuck out of it's mouth. It had the coloring of Venipead.

"Swonic!" It cried as Pikachu got closer. It then turned around and charged at a tree.

When it hit, a high pitch noise shrieked out, and Ash, Brock and Pikachu held their ears in pain.

"That's a Swonic!" Brock yelled over the noise, "and it's using Sound Blast!"

The noise finally died down and they noticed that the Swonic was gone.

"What type was it?" Ash asked.

"A Bug and Sound-type," Brock replied, "Sound-types are a brand new discovered type!"

"Whoa! A new type?" Ash said, "I've got to catch one!"

Brock sighed, " first we have to get to New Bronze Town, remember? "

"Oh yeah!"

After a little backtracking, the three finally made it to New Bronze Town.

They walked into the lab.

"Professor Mint, are you there?" Ash called out.

"It's not that big a lab," Professor Mint said as she stepped away from a computer.

Her short black hair was simple and her lab coat had pockets sewn all over the place. Various old parts stuck out of some, while others had nothing poking out.

"Do you have the stone?" she asked.

Ash pulled out the fossilized Mega Stone. He handed over the stone.

"Thank you, now then, the new trainers should be here soon."

"New trainers? Awesome!" Ash yelled.

A girl came down the steps, her long black hair flowing behind her.

"Mom? Who's this?" The girl asked.

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu!"

"I'm Brock."

"Hi, my name is Cassandra, but you can just call me Cass!" Cass said.

The door opened and 2 boys entered. One had blond hair and had a black headband with a Pokéball pattern on it. The other had brown hair and square glasses.

"Professor Mint, we're here!" they said at the same time.

"Mom? Can we get our first Pokémon?"

Professor Mint smiled and tapped a button on the computer.

A panel slid up on the center table as well as three Pokéballs.

On the panel appeared three Pokémon and names. One was a dark blue turtle on all fours, with the name Hydron under it. The one in the middle was a green, moss-covered dog, with Mossine under it. The final one was a red-orange biped with a feather on one side, it's name was Flamesquire.

"Who wants to choose first?"

**Who's that Pokémon?**

**This Pokémon is headstrong and muscular. The feather on it's head serve no purpose**

"I'll go!" Cass announced.

"Take your time!" Ash said, "this could be the most important choice of your Pokémon journey!"

"I know!" Cass yelled, obviously flustered, "I wasn't born yesterday!"

She hovered her hand over Mossine, then Hydron, and then Flamesquire. She closed her eyes and reached out at random. Her hand grasped the Pokéball and she threw it up in the air.

"Go, Pokéball!"

Out popped Hydron, which landed in her arms.

"I choose Hydron!"

**It's Flamesquire!**

The guy with glasses grabbed Flamesquire.

"It has the best attack power," he explained.

The blond haired guy smiled, "I wanted Mossine anyway, it's so fluffy!"

"OK, here are your Pokédexes and five more Pokéballs," Professor Mint said as she handed them out," oh, and Ash, I have a set for you too."

"Thanks!" Ash exclaimed.

The Pokédex was in the shape of a Pokéball, except it was flat on one side, so it went easily onto your palm, and the "button" looked like a holoprojector.

Cass pointed her Pokédex at Hydron. It flashed to life, and a holographic square appeared with a picture and written description.

"Hydron, the water turtle Pokémon.

Hydron likes to swim in peaceful waters, but if threatened, it can melt and hide in rivers and lakes."

She moved it over to Mossine.

"Mossine, the moss dog Pokémon.

Mossine is a beloved Pokémon of children due to it's soft green fur. It makes great friendships with it's allies and trainer."

Cass went over to Flamesquire.

"Flamesquire, the fire apprentice Pokémon.

Flamesquire is headstrong and muscular. The feather on it's head does not help it at all. It creates it's sword using it's internal heat."

Cass stared at the Pokédex in amazement.

"Mom, I knew you were working on this, but I had no clue it was so cool!"

The glasses kid smiled, "how about we have a tournament between us three new trainers and you, Ash?"

"I'm always ready for a battle!"

"I can referee," Brock added.

"Let the mini-tournament begin!" Brock yelled," the first match will be Flamesquire vs Hydron!"

Cass smiled, "now I can finally prove I can be great on my own achievements, Sam!"

Sam smiled, " we'll see."

"Battle begin!" Brock yelled.

"Go, Flamesquire!"

I choose you, Hydron! "

"I'll even let you go first," Sam said.

"OK, we'll start with Rapid Spin!"

Hydron popped into it's shell and began to rotate, then spun into Flamesquire.

Flamesquire grunted from the hit, but stayed on it's feet.

"Flamesquire, use Slash!"

Flamesquire created a blade of fire and cut at Hydron.

"Hydron, Withdraw!"

Hydron popped it's head in it's shell again, but didn't spin, only blocking most of the damage.

"That won't work! Flamesquire, use Spinning Slash!"

Flamesquire created another sword, now holding two, and began to whirl around. It slammed into Hydron, making it slide on the dirt.

"Hydron, end this with Wave Wall!"

Hydron's head popped out and it created a wall of water with it's mind. It then launched the wall at Flamesquire.

Flamesquire tried to dodge it, but it was too crumbled to the ground, knocked out.

"Hydron wins!" Brock announced.

"Battle two, Pikachu vs Mossine!"

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded and leaped off of Ash's shoulder.

The other boy posed, "I am Sakuri, the Jr Ninja! And this is Mossine!"

The Pokéball hit the ground and popped open. Mossine flew out and landed on it's four paws.

"Mossine!" it cried.

"You can go first!" Ash said.

Sakuri smiled,"Mossine, use Moss Fling!"

Mossine hurled some moss off it's body and it flew at Pikachu.

When it hit, the moss expanded to three times it's normal size and Pikachu got stuck like a fly in a spider's web.

"Pikachu, zap it with Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged up yellow electric energy and zapped the moss and itself. It had no effect.

"Mossine's fur can survive the worst thunderstorm!" Sakuri explained, "now, use Take Down!"

Mossine flew at Pikachu, headfirst. Pikachu couldn't have dodged if it had wanted to.

The moss flew off Pikachu as it scraped into the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, "are you OK?"

Pikachu got up and waited for a command.

"Electric attacks don't work very well, so use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu prepared itself and started the run, with white energy glowing behind it

Mossine was blown off it's feet by the attack.

"Mossine!"

Mossine didn't respond.

"Mossine is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!"

"This is the final battle! Hydron vs Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped back onto the battlefield.

Cass threw Hydron's Pokéball.

"Ladies first," Ash said.

"Hydron, use Water Gun!"

The blast of water flew at Pikachu, who rolled out of the way.

"Use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu charged up a yellow energy ball on it's tail and hurled it at Hydron.

"Pikachu!" it shouted.

The ball went hurtling down the field.

"Hydron, use Rapid Spin to deflect it!"

Hydron went into it's shell and spun in place. When the Electro Ball hit the shell, Hydron was slightly pushed back, but it still reflected the attack back.

"Pikachu, use Agility to dodge!"

Pikachu dashed to the side, dodging the ball.

"Pikachu, finish this with Volt Tackle!"

"Hydron, stop it with Wave Wall!"

Pikachu charged itself up and dashed at Hydron, who shot off a wall of water.

Pikachu charged straight through the wall and Hydron was too startled to fight back.

Hydron crumpled to the ground.

"Hydron is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, and the tournament goes to Ash!"

"Good battle!" Cass said as she put out her hand. Ash grabbed it and they shook hands.

Professor Mint clapped as she walked out of the lab.

"Good job, Ash!" she yelled, "and the rest of you fought well as well!"

"Thank you," the children said.

"Mom, I'm ready to go on my journey!" Cass yelled.

********one packing later********

"Now then, do you have clothes, underwear, food..." Professor Mint rambled.

"Yes Mom, can we go now?"

"Fine, go ahead, just talk to me every once in a while!" Her mother yelled as they walked away from the town.

The boys waved as well,"we'll see you again" they said.

"So, where to first?" Ash asked as Pikachu moved onto his head.

"The first gym is in Resonance Town!" Brock said as he read from his guidebook.

_And so, our heroes are joined by Cass, and add Hydron to the Pokémon family! And wow, we have an episode without Team Rocket..._

The famous Meowth balloon floated above the kids. They all laughed maniacally. Next time, Pikachu would be theirs!

_...Apparently I spoke too soon, and as always, the journey continues!_


End file.
